


Feel Hunger At Last

by AllenTraduction



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Trying His Best, Hurt, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier has a hard time eating, M/M, Starvation, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Cela fait un an que Jaskier n'a pas vu Geralt pour la dernière fois, et les Nilfgaardiens veulent savoir où lui et son enfant surpris se cache. Geralt veut savoir quand Jaskier a perdu tout ce poids et essaie d'aider Jaskier tout en réparant ce qu'il a cassé. Cependant, ils sont séparés depuis un moment, cela ne se passe pas aussi bien que l'un ou l'autre le souhaite.Traduction d'une histoire de LoveEffect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Feel Hunger At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Hunger At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907584) by [LoveEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveEffect/pseuds/LoveEffect). 



Jaskier est dans cette salle depuis près de quinze jours maintenant. Heureusement, les Nilfgaardiens avaient abandonné leurs tactiques de collecte d'informations les plus douloureuses après la première semaine. Maintenant, il était simplement un appât. Son corps souffre toujours de quelque chose de féroce, les épaules piquent sous la pression d'être maintenues et les chaînes le retenant contre la paroi de la cellule, les côtes douloureuses des coups de pied précédents, les coups de poing dans l'estomac et le manque presque complet de nourriture. Ses ravisseurs lui ont donné une tranche de pain sans levain tous les quelques jours. Heureusement, ils étaient un peu plus généreux avec de l'eau, bien que Jaskier n'apprécie pas particulièrement la façon dont son corps garde le froid avec maintenant presque rien enroulé autour de ses os.

Il peut entendre les combats à l'extérieur, les cris des soldats tombés au combat alors qu'ils sont méthodiquement coupés. Jaskier avait comprit il y a quatre jours qu'il ne sortira jamais de sa cellule, à cause de la douleur et de la faim, de l'attente et du fait que personne ne reviendrait jamais pour lui. Ainsi, c'est un peu un choc quand un Geralt de Rivia ouvre la porte de la cellule avec des mains tremblantes, sanglantes et se précipitant vers lui. Pas grand-chose de nouveau cependant. Tout est plutôt délicieusement engourdi pour le moment. Des doigts chauds, au bord de la brûlure brûlante, frottent contre ses poignets alors que Geralt déverrouille rapidement les chaînes. Jaskier siffle alors que ses épaules se libèrent enfin.

"Oh dieux, Jaskier, combien de mois t-ont-ils", demande Geralt, les yeux courant sur le torse découvert et fortement meurtri de Jaskier, s'attardant sur les os nouvellement visibles. Ses mains planent sur Jaskier, effrayées de le toucher au cas où il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Jaskier se moque durement.

"Deux semaines", dit-il, la voix sifflante et craquante après des heures de cris suivies de jours de silence.

"On dirait que tu n'as pas pris de repas solide depuis trois mois", dit Geralt, agrippant Jaskier sous les bras pour le hisser debout et le maintenir stable.

"Ouais, c'est ce qui se passe quand vous n'avez pas un approvisionnement régulier en nourriture pendant un an", dit Jaskier avec un grognement, montrant ses dents à Geralt, qui ne semble que plus préoccupé par les aveux du barbe. "Oh, ne semble pas te soucier maintenant, c'est toi qui m'as craché dessus et qui m'a dit de te laisser tranquille. Les gens ne paient pas pour les bardes mélancoliques, Geralt. " Il ne ment pas, pas du tout, mais il n'a pas été horriblement pressé pour la pièce depuis que Geralt est parti. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Les ballades de chagrin sont presque toujours à la mode sur le continent, il est juste difficile de se forcer à manger quand tout a un goût de la sciure de bois et vous n'avez jamais eu vraiment faim en premier lieu.

Le sorceleur avale simplement et laisse échapper un souffle tremblant avant de commencer à conduire Jaskier hors du manoir, faisant un arrêt rapide pour que Jaskier récupère sa chemise et son pourpoint. Il ne trouve que la moitié de ses bijoux – a cause des salauds voleurs. Les yeux de Geralt s'attardent sur les anneaux et le cristal délicat dans l'oreille de Jaskier pendant un moment avant de revenir au côté de Jaskier, soutenant le peu de poids que le barde était.

Il laisse Jaskier monter sur Roach alors qu'ils marchent vers la ville voisine, perpétuellement prêt à stabiliser le barde s'il commence à faiblir. Roach garde sa démarche uniforme et lisse, et Jaskier roucoule vers elle et passe une main sur son cou en signe d'appréciation.

"Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser correctement", dit Geralt, sonnant tendu voir peiné. Ils peuvent voir les bâtiments de la ville éclairés par la lune, jetant un coup d'œil depuis la crête d'une colline. "Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. Savoir que j'ai parlé avec colère et menti pour te repoussé afin ne pas te perdre plus tard n'efface pas l'année de douleur que j'ai causée. "

"C'est sûr que non," grogne Jaskier, la mâchoire serrée. "J'ai renoncé à te parler à nouveau il y a six mois, tu ne vaux pas cette peine et ne parle pas d'excuses après un an de silence et un sauvetage audacieux", dit-il avec sa langue barbelée, du venin dégoulinant de chaque mot. Il ne prend pas beaucoup de joie à voir Geralt grimacer.

"Je suis désolé", dit doucement Geralt, et Jaskier essaie de ne pas laisser son cœur se ramollir mais après tout ce temps, il aime toujours l'homme.

"Je leur ai dit qu'il était inutile de m'utiliser comme appât. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu te dérangerais pour si peu.", dit-il, la froideur forcée dans son ton. Geralt le regarde et si Jaskier ne savait pas mieux, il qualifierait son expression de triste.

"Je suis monté directement à Vizima dès que j'ai entendu que Nilfgaard avait capturé un barde à Velen pour des informations."

"C'est un trajet de deux semaines."

"Roach est rapide", dit simplement Geralt. Jaskier reste silencieux en caressant Roach jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent près d'une l'auberge. Il siffle presque à Geralt alors qu'il l'aide à descendre, s'étant habitué à des expressions plus animales au cours des semaines de captivité et des mois d'effarouchement avec des agresseurs potentiels.

Il arrive à s'asseoir tranquillement dans un coin alors que Geralt s'approche de l'aubergiste avec une demande de nourriture et de lits, bien qu'il s'endorme presque avant que Geralt ne revienne avec des bols de ragoût épais et copieux. Jaskier regarde Geralt avec une expression impassible, puis commence à pousser le ragoût avec sa cuillère, semblant attendre quelques instants que cela refroidisse. Il force quelques bouchées une fois que Geralt commence à le regarder avec confusion et inquiétude. Cela à un goût… bien. Il prend un gros morceau de viande non identifiable et le colle dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse mâcher pendant un certain temps et ne pas surcharger son estomac après deux semaines avec seulement une miche pleine de pain dense.

Geralt l'observe avec une expression non identifiable. Jaskier évite ses yeux, mâchant la viande et fixant le foyer.

"Tu dois manger au moins la moitié pour remplir ton estomac, nous pouvons monter à l'étage après ça.", dit tranquillement Geralt. "Je leur ai demandait de préparer un bain et j'ai de l'huile de camomille. Devrait aider pour les ecchymoses. " Jaskier déglutit profondément et regarde dans son bol. Ce n'est pas un très grand bol, mais la moitié, c'est encore beaucoup de ragoût.

En fin de compte, Geralt décide qu'un tiers du bol est assez bon - peut-être parce que Jaskier commence à avoir l'air un peu contrarié, regardant le bol avec les sourcils froncés et tenant une main sur son estomac douloureux. Il essaie d'aider Jaskier à se lever, mais le barde montre à nouveau ses dents.

"Je ne suis pas invalide, Geralt", crache-t-il dans son souffle, conscient des autres clients qui les surveillent déjà du simple fait que Geralt est un sorceleur. Pas besoin de leur donner une quelconque raison de les chasser hors de la ville. Il peut sentir la main de Geralt planer sur son bas du dos alors qu'ils montent les escaliers et il réprime l'envie de groger.

La pièce est agréablement chaude et humide avec la baignoire. Geralt fouille dans son sac, en sortant plusieurs flacons et pots sans étiquette, et Jaskier commence simplement à se dépouiller. Il est à moitié déshabillé lorsque Geralt s'approche trop rapidement et Jaskier fait un demi-pas en arrière, se courbant légèrement et bougeant les lèvres en une grimace qui arrête Geralt. Il montre ses mains, l'une tenant un pot d'huile de camomille ouvert que Jaskier peut à peine sentir. Jaskier ne bouge pas, les yeux vacillant entre l'huile et Geralt. Il ne veut pas que ses mains soient sur lui, feignant la familiarité et prétendant que rien ne s'est passé, que la dernière année n'à jamais exister.

"S'il te plait", dit Geralt, semblant presque cassé, et Jaskier remarque finalement la tension dans sa mâchoire qu'il a toujours eu chaque fois que Jaskier se blessait en le suivant comme un caneton idiot. "S'il te plaît, laissez-moi soulager un peu la douleur que j'ai causée", dit-il, et les murs de boue pathétiques que Jaskier a essayé de construire autour de lui toute la journée s'effondrent. Il a toujours trop facilement pardonné.

Il s'installe lentement sur un tabouret et Geralt s'approche encore plus lentement, s'installant sur ses genoux et atteignant le poignet de Jaskier, attendant qu'il l'autorise à continuer. Il le fait, et Geralt commence à masser l'huile dans les marques de colère laissées par les chaînes. Il se soucie tendrement des bras et des jambes de Jaskier avant de lever les yeux, attrapant les yeux de Jaskier pour demander silencieusement la permission avant de toucher son torse. Il hoche la tête et essaie de ne pas reculer tandis que des doigts doux et chauds parcourent le contour de ses côtes.

"Nous aurions dû aller sur la côte", murmure Geralt quand il a fini d'appliquer de l'huile sur chaque ecchymose visible, en posant ses mains sur la saillie des hanches.

"Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne veux pas dire", murmure Jaskier en fermant les yeux. Il est tellement épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement, et il sait que si Geralt continue de dire des choses comme ça, il va pleurer bientôt. Geralt passe une main hésitante sur la barbe qui avait poussé sur la mâchoire de Jaskier avant de l'aider descendre du tabouret pour aller dans la baignoire, et Jaskier gémit presque à la chaleur qui s'infiltra finalement dans ses os.

"Je suis un idiot, et nous aurions dû aller sur la côte", répète lentement Geralt. Jaskier le regarde, ne s'attendant pas à la vulnérabilité de l'expression de Geralt.

"Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour cela", dit Jaskier, et Geralt acquiesce.

"Peut-être qu'il trop tard pour t'accompagner jusqu'à la côte, mais peut-être pourais-tu m'accompagner à Kaer Morhen", dit Geralt, se déplaçant lentement pour prendre la main de Jaskier, jouant avec les doigts habille qu'il a entendus jouer plus d'instruments qu'il ne peut en nommer. "Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui aimerait te rencontrer correctement. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a donné un certain sens. " Jaskier fronce les sourcils un instant.

"Tu as réclamé la surprise de votre enfant?" demande-t-il, et Geralt acquiesce.

"Cintra est tombée, presque avec Cirilla toujours dedans. Je l'ai attrapée, je l'ai emmenée à la forteresse, et elle a dit: `` Si tu ne vas pas trouver le barde dont tu es amoureux, je crierai jusqu'à ce que tes oreilles saignent et je ne lirai pas un seul des livres de Vesemir. "Geralt regarde Jaskier, les lèvres serrées et tendues, et Jaskier sourit simplement doucement.

"Cela ressemble à une fille intelligente, sachant ce que tu ressentait quand je doute que tu le savait à l'époque", dit-il, enroulant légèrement ses doigts autour de ceux de Geralt, observant le sourire qu'il suscite.

"Je ne le savais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un idiot ", dit-il.

Jaskier lui permet de laver ses cheveux pour lui sans protestation. Ils sont plus longs qu'avant, et Geralt les nettoient avec des doigts doux mais fermes et l'attache en une queue de cheval basse. Ils s'endorment nichés les uns contre les autres, comme avant lors de beaucoup de nuits froides sur la route. Il ne rêve pas, et il se réveille lentement et surprit à la sensation d'une main passant dans ses cheveux et à l'odeur de la nourriture. Geralt tient une assiette entièrement près du lit et Jaskier grimace.

"Je mangerai tout ce que tu ne mangera pas", dit-il, et Jaskier se détend. "Ne te force pas, mange autant que tu le peux, d'accord?"

Les semaines suivantes tombent dans un schéma de Geralt incitant Jaskier à manger de plus en plus alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le nord, appuyant parfois trop fort et Jaskier claquant et grondant avant de se calmer. Geralt ne peut pas cacher l'inquiétude sur son visage lorsque Jaskier arrête de manger et passe la moitié de sa portion à Geralt, mais Jaskier ne peut pas empêcher sa gorge et son estomac de protester contre la nourriture, ni comment son esprit bouillonne contre le gout de la nourriture.

Ils sont à une semaine de Kaer Morhen lorsque Geralt essaie une nouvelle tactique. Jaskier offre son bol à moitié plein de ragoût de lapin, et Geralt le repousse doucement.

"Tu doit manger plus. Tu as toujours la peau sur les os. ", dit doucement Geralt. "Une fois l'hiver arrivé, le col de Kaer Morhen est bloqué par la neige. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre la-bas. "dit-il. Jaskier se mord la langue et remet le bol sur ses genoux.

Cela lui prend une heure pour terminer le reste de la soupe, et sa mâchoire reste fermée pour le reste de la nuit, se recroquevillant sur lui plutôt que sur Geralt dans leur lit quand ils se couchèrent. Bien sûr, ils s'emmêlent dans leur sommeil, mais Jaskier est toujours calme et modéré le matin. Il étouffe les deux tiers de son petit-déjeuner, fronçant les sourcils face aux rations, et Geralt passe ses doigts dans les cheveux du barde et appuie un petit baiser sur sa racine des cheveux. Il murmure des excuses et des louanges qui font trembler Jaskier dans ses bras, des doigts osseux se bousculant pour tenir la chemise de Geralt.

"De quoi as-tu besoin?" Demande Geralt, suppliant presque. "Est-ce le goût, la texture? Nous pouvons ramasser des épices dans la prochaine ville ", propose-t-il, et Jaskier secoue simplement la tête.

"Inutile de gaspiller de l'argent pour des épices ou de la viande", dit-il, la voix plate avec résignation. "Pas quand tout a juste un goût étrange et terne." Geralt laisse échapper un léger soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile à avaler, alors?" demande-t-il, et Jaskier cligna des yeux pendant un moment, surpris que Geralt n'aille pas protester contre le point qu'il pensait initialement être le problème, content qu'il écoute réellement.

"Des pains et des bouillons, surtout, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas exactement réalisables sur la route", dit-il.

"C'est tout à fait faisable. Le bouillon est plus facile à préparer que tu ne le pense. Plus simple que le ragoût en tout cas. ” Jaskier fait un petit bruit surprit par la simplicité avec laquelle Geralt répondait, à quel point il est prêt à aider Jaskier. "Bien que tu doives encore manger un peu de viande, tu as vraiment besoin d'énergie et de retrouver un peu de muscle", conclut Geralt, et Jaskier acquiesce.

Au moment où ils atteignent Kaer Morhen, Jaskier ne ressemble plus à une branche fine que le moindre coup de vent pourrait briser, bien qu'il soit certainement beaucoup plus mince que quiconque ne le souhaiterait. Ses sourires viennent un peu plus facilement, et il salue Cirilla avec un arc fleuri surdramatique digne de la princesse, même si elle se contente de lui faire un câlin.

Geralt ne se fâche pas quelques jours plus tard quand le pain est trop maniable, quand même le bouillon édulcoré est révoltant. Il reste aux côtés de Jaskier tout au long de la journée, donnant des détails sur les chasses passées et expliquant les différences entre une goule et un graveir. Il s'assure qu'il y a du pain doux à portée de main chaque fois que l'esprit de Jaskier reste calme assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse gérer quelques coups de crocs, et il sourit doucement à son barde chaque fois qu'il le fait.  
Une fois que la neige tombe et que quelques autres sorciers arrivent pour hiverner à la forteresse, Jaskier a enfin du muscle, transportant Ciri avec enthousiasme et souriant et chantant du haut de ses poumons quand la poésie le frappe. Geralt papillone l'arrière de son cou de baisers quand Jaskier se penche trop longtemps sur un parchemin, agonisant sur une rime interne. Chaque sorceleur, lorsqu'il est chargé de la cuisine, s'assure sans mot qu'il y a du pain et du bouillon frais, juste au cas où il se pourrait que ce soit une mauvaise journée pour le petit oiseau chanteur brillant qui rend leur frère si heureux.

De temps en temps, Jaskier devient nerveux et serré, habitué à avoir plus de choses à faire et plus d'énergie à dépensser, et Geralt commence à lui donner son espace après avoir entendu le grognement étouffé dans la gorge du barde. La troisième fois que cela se produit, Lambert le fait sortir dans la cour avec une offre de distraction.

"Vous avez accumulé de l'énergie, c'est ainsi que les sorciers brûlent cette énergie. Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser, et je peux m'assurer que vous ne vous blessez pas ", dit-il, ajoutant seulement la dernière phrase au profit de Geralt, qui se cache dans l'ombre à proximité, déteste laisser Jaskier hors de sa vue pendant trop longtemps. Jaskier se lève simplement, bougeant mal à l'aise, alors Lambert donne quelques fausses approches, gardant son grognement plus proche d'un sourire. Il avance trop vite et Jaskier s'éloigne, encerclant le côté aveugle de Lambert.

Le va-et-vient tendu continue pendant quelques minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se touche, testant la patience de Lambert. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle et grondants, ils se claquent enfin l'un dans l'autre, Lambert retenant ses forces et encourageant Jaskier à utiliser toutes les siennes. Une fois que Jaskier est épuisé et haletant, Lambert l'épingle dans une serrure douce, gardant le barde immobile jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline se dissipe un peu pour leur sécurité. Une fois qu'il lâche prise, Jaskier a l'air beaucoup plus calme, quoique toujours à bout de souffle, et Lambert commence à lui apprendre les prises et les attaques pour des combats à mains nues.

"Vous êtes déjà à mi-chemin", dit Lambert, regardant le visage de Jaskier dans un air renfrogné concentré. "L'intimidation est la majeure partie de la bataille, votre regard fera que de nombreux combats ne se produiront jamais."

"Je sais", dit Jaskier, permettant un éclair de mélancolie. "Pourquoi pense-tu que je te regarde comme ça?" Lambert le relâche doucement, puis enfonce une peau d'eau et le pain frais du jour dans les mains de Jaskier avant de partir.

La neige laisse lentement la place au printemps, Jaskier regarde enfin comme il le faisait, avec encore plus de muscles en combattant avec Lambert et en aidant Ciri dans son entraînement. La nuit, Geralt passe ses mains sur des cuisses musclées, moins inquiet de légères meurtrissures avec ses dents maintenant que son barde ne semble plus fragile. Il a l'air fort et vivant alors que lui et Geralt se séparent pour se remettre ensemble, nichés dans une lumière tamisée et en sécurité.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut cette traduction ! C'était un peu difficile ses derniers temps de traduire en vue des choses. La pandémie rend les profs complètement dingue et on c'est retrouver sous les devoirs notés et les dossiers en rendre. Je pense pouvoir repartir avec une traduction par semaine et j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
> J'écrit aussi sous le nom d'[ d'Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune) et si jamais vous aimez se fandom ou se couple n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite pour découvrir encore plus de travaux français sur eux. En plus cela me fera un peu plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. :3


End file.
